Anything
by Ereshkigali
Summary: Kai and Tyson make out. Yay, I love drabble at 4 AM. [TyKa] [pointless!oneshot]


**Earth-Shattering Fact # 1:** Beyblade is not mine. Help, I think the shock killed me.

**Random Notes of the Me:** Blah, the last time I saw snow was when I was three, so bear with me here, lads and lasses…oh, and, um, shonen-ai and TyKa warnings…the usual.

* * *

**Anything**

**

* * *

**

The air was cold and metallic, and smelled like rust.

Tyson knew it was snowing because his toes were stiff and numb under the blanket. He cracked open an eye that was itchy and reddened with sleep, and saw a flat, grey light slowly seeping through his room.

He stuffed his head under his pillow and curled himself up into a ball.

"YO, T-MAN! WE GOT OURSELVES A WHITE CHRISTMAS!"

"It's February," Tyson muttered, and sneezed loudly. "Go awaaaaaay."

"AND YOUR LADY-FRIEND HILARY'S HERE TO SEE YA!"

"No, she's not," Tyson said to the pillow. "'M sleepin'." He heard the door to his room opening, and next thing he knew, his nice, warm blanket had been cruelly ripped away. Cold air hit him in waves, and he started shivering violently. "QUIT IT!" he yelled into the pillow, his teeth chattering. "I'm gonna get frostbite and then my _toes_ are gonna fall off! Hilary!"

"You're such a drama queen," Kai said, scathingly.

"Yeah, well you're a…KAI?" Tyson shot up, the pillow falling off his head. He stared at Kai. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Waking you up, Einstein. Now do the world a favour and put something on."

Tyson looked down, realised that he wasn't wearing much apart from his old Tweetie Bird boxers, and squirmed. He yanked his blanket out of Kai's grasp and wrapped himself up in it, his teeth chattering loudly. "So, you just came in here 'cause you hoped I was gonna be sleeping naked, right?"

"In your dreams," Kai said.

"It's OK, Kai, I understand what you're going through. Don't bottle your emotions up. Express yourself, dude. Let go of your inhibitions."

Kai did so. In fact, he expressed himself very articulately by means of stooping down and kissing Tyson on the mouth. Tyson locked his arms around Kai's neck and fell back onto the bed, pulling Kai on top of him. "Happy?" Kai enquired, dangerously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm good-looking," Tyson said, lazily. "Yo, back to the kissing, dumb-brain." Kai's eyes creased up at the corners, and he nuzzled at Tyson's face, trailing his lips along his jawbone, then down his neck. Tyson sniffed at Kai's hair, rubbing his face against it happily, and saying, "You're cold."

"It's snowing, you fool," Kai pointed out, now kissing his way along Tyson's collarbone.

"Which…makes you the Abominable Snowman! Haha!" Tyson wound his arms tighter, hugging Kai's head to his chest.

"Hilarious," Kai said, now sounding extremely muffled.

"I know, man, I know…let's see, I'm gorgeous, I'm talented, _and_ I'm funny! What more could you ask for?"

"For you to shut up once in a while."

"Anything for you, Kai!" Tyson squeaked, giggling and rolling over slightly onto his side.

Kai sat up, and looked down at Tyson, reaching down to run his fingers over his face cautiously. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Kai, it's like eight o'clock! My brain's still totally asleep. How am I s'posed to know?"

"Fine. We'll just train."

"In the SNOW? _Dude_, I'm too beautiful to die!"

"You wimp. You've never seen _real _snow."

"Yes, I have, and it was your fault," Tyson told him, and grabbed Kai's hand. "Yeesh, Kai, you're _freezing_. C'mon, man, I need to get you all warmed up."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you freak." Tyson sat up and looped the blanket around Kai's shoulders. "So there."

Kai looked at the blanket; it appeared to be covered in small, pink hearts. He decided he wouldn't ask, and instead pulled Tyson to his chest, wrapping the blanket around them both. He rocked Tyson gently, holding him tightly, and said, "We could skip training for today."

"Nah," Tyson said, and cheerfully began unzipping Kai's jacket. He slipped his hand underneath the thin shirt below and tickled Kai's stomach lazily. "We can work on some stuff…uh, the Chief's still got a cold, but he left some of his notes here, and we could have a match…or…something." He yawned, and dropped his head to rest on Kai's chest, listening to the slow, velvety drip-drip of his heartbeat. "Whoa, dude, I'm tired…"

"No, you're just lazy," Kai said, stroking his lips along Tyson's hair.

"There's gotta be a law against being as mean as you. No, seriously, dude, you should be illegal," Tyson moped.

"There's a different between being mean and being realistic," Kai pointed out, snootily. He hooked an arm around Tyson's neck, and whispered into his ear, "Go to sleep."

"Dun wanna," Tyson said, and sat up a little so that his face was level with Kai's, leaning their forehead together with a yawn. "Mm…Kai…I had a cool dream about this giant sandcastle you and Max and Daichi were building on Saturn…"

Kai kissed him deeply.

"…you're always interrupting me in the middle of talking, you lousy jerk…"

Kai kissed him again, and Tyson kissed back, their mouths melting together. Tyson pulled his hand out from under Kai's shirt and cupped Kai's face in his fingers as the kiss ended gently, and nuzzled his nose against Kai's.

"I like you," he said, dreamily, his eyes sliding shut.

"You're a moron," Kai said, kissing Tyson's nose with slow, sad precision.

"No, 'm not…"

"Yes, you are," Kai whispered, almost inaudibly, holding Tyson tightly against him, feeling Tyson's lips smile against the skin of his neck.

In the warm silence they heard footsteps. Kai quickly pulled away, tumbling off the bed and zipping his shirt up again. Tyson jerked back to wakefulness, and began to straighten his hair frantically.

"Rise and shine, Tyson!" Hilary sang brightly, marching in through the door and chucking two apples at Tyson's head.

"Hello," he responded. "Hey, um, nice hairdo. Plaits and all."

"Geez, Tyson, where's your smile?" Hilary asked, flipping her pigtails over her shoulders. "Hello? It's _snowing_! Real snow! It hasn't snowed here in for_ever_."

"It's not _supposed_ to snow here," Tyson muttered morbidly. "It's global warming, I tell you. It's messing up the weather. Doomsday is coming."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Tyson," Hilary ordered. "You're worse than Kai sometimes."

"Oh, please, this isn't snow. This is nothing," Kai drawled. "Although some people are apparently not man enough to handle the cold."

"Excuse _me_? I can handle anything you throw at me!" Tyson protested, biting into his apple moodily, and throwing the other one to Kai, who caught it clumsily, almost dropping it on the floor.

"Anything?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow, smoothing his fingers gently over the flecked, golden-green skin of his apple.

"Anything."

* * *

Dun ask, coz you really dun wanna know. And also, I have no clue myself. Uh…save the unicorns, y'all.

Review?


End file.
